Greenville County, South Carolina
Greenville County is a county located in the state of South Carolina, in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 451,225, making it the most populous county in the state. Its county seat is Greenville. Greenville County is included in the Greenville-Anderson-Mauldin, SC Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.2%) is water. Adjacent counties *Henderson County, North Carolina - north *Polk County, North Carolina - northeast *Spartanburg County - east *Laurens County - southeast *Abbeville County - south *Anderson County - southwest *Pickens County - west *Transylvania County, North Carolina - northwest Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2015 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 451,225 people, 176,531 households, and 119,362 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 195,462 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 73.8% white, 18.1% black or African American, 2.0% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 0.1% Pacific islander, 3.9% from other races, and 1.9% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 8.1% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 13.0% were American, 11.6% were German, 10.9% were English, and 10.7% were Irish. Of the 176,531 households, 33.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.7% were married couples living together, 13.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 32.4% were non-families, and 27.0% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.03. The median age was 37.2 years. The median income for a household in the county was $46,830 and the median income for a family was $59,043. Males had a median income of $45,752 versus $33,429 for females. The per capita income for the county was $25,931. About 10.8% of families and 14.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.0% of those under age 18 and 9.1% of those age 65 or over. Economy CommunityWorks Federal Credit Union was chartered in 2014 to serve the residents of Greenville County. It is sponsored by CommunityWorks, Inc., a non-profit community development financial institution, and receives assistance from the United Way of Greenville County and the Hollingsworth Fund. Communities The 2010 Census lists six cities and 16 census designated places that are fully or partially within Greenville County.See http://factfinder2.census.gov for population numbers and for municipality and CDP lists in the 2010 Census. Cities *Fountain Inn (partly in Laurens County) *Greenville *Greer (partly in Spartanburg County) *Mauldin *Simpsonville *Travelers Rest Census-designated places * Berea * City View * Dunean * Five Forks * Gantt * Golden Grove * Judson * Parker * Piedmont * Sans Souci * Slater-Marietta * Tigerville * Taylors * Wade Hampton * Ware Place * Welcome Unincorporated communities * Cleveland * Conestee See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Greenville County, South Carolina References External links * Greenville Area Development Corporation (GADC) * Category:Greenville County, South Carolina Category:1786 establishments in South Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1786 Category:Greenville, South Carolina metropolitan area Category:Counties of Appalachia